


Christmas Baubles

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Advent Calendar 2017, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: This story is part of "The Mystrade Advent Calendar" on Tumblr





	Christmas Baubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/gifts).



> beta editing by CrushedRose- you did a brilliant job as always...

**Christmas Baubles**

 

The black car stopped outside the small shop, the contrast between the old paint and dusty windows and the clean sleekness of the car was strong.   Mycroft stepped out of the car with a scowl on his face.  This was one of the most difficult missions he most likely ever has undertaken.  The worse was that he was all alone.

Mycroft made his way to the door and entered the small shop.  The room was quite dark, the high shelves obscuring most of the lights.  All kinds of objects and products was being showcases everywhere, you had to know your way to not accidently knock something over.  It was clear the sales were not that good as most items were covered in dust.  Mycroft quickly took out his handkerchief as he tried to keep a sneeze at bay.  He should had probably kept the handkerchief close to his nose. 

He made his way to the counter where an old man was sitting, the moment he saw Mycroft he jumped up as much as his old body would allow him breaking out in a huge smile.

“Mr. Holmes!  How wonderful to see you again!”

“Mr. Barnes.”  Mycroft replied putting the handkerchief back in his pocket.

“It’s your turn this year?”

“Yes…It’s good to see you as well, I understand the arrangements my P.A. made with you was simple and you were able to require all the items?”

“Oh yes!” Mr Barnes happily replied as he grouched down behind the counter to pick up a box.  He put the box on the counter.

“The best on the market, collected from all around Europe, handmade too…”  His voice was cheerful as he opened the lid of the box to show Mycroft the contents.  Mycroft stared at the collection of baubles, all bright, colourful and shining brightly, they were beautiful.

Mr. Barnes picked up one and held it out to Mycroft.

“This one is from Russia, look at the delicate glass pattern on top….and this one…” He continued as he put it back in the box and picked up another one “…all the way from the Vienna Christmas Market.”  Mycroft smiled at the selection, Mr. Barnes did well, very well.  All baubles were in their  own holder in the box, almost like eggs in a carton.  Just shinier, and valuable and with so much more meaning.  A specific one caught his eye, a blue and green one, he reached out and picked it up. 

“Aah, that one caught your eye…it’s from Lapland…it will go well with the red and gold one you bought the other year…”

Mycroft smiled, Mr. Barnes knew him and his taste so well.

“It is perfect, could you please pack it up, and my PA will pick it up tomorrow along with the payment…about that…”

“If the wonderful Detective Inspector asks, you paid it twenty pounds, I swear on my mother’s grave.”

“Your mother is still alive…”

“Which nullified the swear Mr. Holmes.” He replied with a wink.  Mycroft nodded and turned around to leave.

“Oh, Mr. Holmes…”  He called back.  Mycroft turned around to see him holding out a small package.

“This is for Sherlock.”  Mycroft frowned a little but nevertheless took the small package.

“I follow him on the paper, he has improved greatly with that doctor by his side. Watson right? Anyway , please tell him it’s from the ‘Old Scrooge’ as he used to call me when you were children.”

Mycroft smiled, he and Sherlock used to be there every year, picking out decorations. 

“I will tell him, Thank you and Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Mr. Holmes!!”

 ∞

On Christmas’s Eve both Mycroft and Greg made sure they left their offices early to be home on time and spend their time together.  It was the tenth year of them being together.  The tenth Christmas tree they shared.  Every year they would add a new decoration.

It could have been easy to say it was only a bare tree with lightings and nine decorations, but it was theirs, and this year it would get one decoration added.  The condition was that it had to be twenty pounds and no more.

Greg took out the small blue and green bauble Mycroft admired in the store.  They were standing together in front of the tree to hang together.

“Did you go back to Mr. Barnes?”

“Of course, I would not buy our tenth decoration anywhere else, definitely not some mass made store.  You deserve better my dear.”

“We…and it still amazed me how you paid twenty quid for this, it is clearly much more valuable than that.”

“Hmm…Mr. Barnes always gives me great deals.”

“Uh-huh…twenty pounds my arse!”  Greg replied staring at Mycroft with a wide smile. 

“The rule sais not more than twenty…I do have the receipt…”

Greg pulled him closer teasing Mycroft’s lips with his.

“Oooh…I’m sure…and where might you have the little paper….”  Greg teased between kisses.

“In….my…pocket…”

 

Needless to say, the bauble had to wait a little bit longer in its box before it joined the other nine on the tree where the magnificence could be enjoyed…

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t plan to write another story for the Advent, it just came out .. then my dear friend who did the beta-editing told me “ You did amazing on this.. you should be proud” ....  
> As she said I should give it to the Calendar by my name.. this is my Christmas gift to CrushedRose and to everybody in the Mystrade Fandom.
> 
> Merry Christmas...
> 
> @daynaan


End file.
